


Morning, Beautiful.

by T_Hurricane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Attackes, Beach Volleyball, Being Lost, Blood, Blood and Injury, Camping, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Friendship, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Monsters, Original Character(s), Search and Rescue, Survival Horror, True Love, Volleyball, Walks In The Woods, Yaoi, a bit Haukyuu-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: Kazuki and Yuki planned and went on a camping trip with their group of friends. Everything was perfect, and the secluded campsite at a lake in the middle of a magnificent forest was the perfect place for the six couples.But a threatening presence is lurking between the trees - and in a night of horror, pain and sacrifice, Kazuki and Yuki give their everything to protect their friends and each other.
Relationships: Akio/Airi, Ayato/Kanon, Haru/Yui, Kazuki/Yuki, Kota/Yuusei, Takumi/Mei
Comments: 2





	Morning, Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers!
> 
> Please note that this is the first story I ever wrote and therefore this is my first time to post something!  
> I apologize for any kinds of typos or incorrect sentences! 
> 
> Please feel free to tell me your opinion and/or constructive criticism!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this :)
> 
> **(There is one rather explicit and mature scene - if you wish to skip it, I have marked it with an ‼️ at the beginning and the end!)**
> 
> Greetings,  
> T_Hurricane
> 
> ###### 
> 
> PS:  
> >> ... << : A characters thoughts  
> " ... " : Conversations
> 
> _I have created a discord server where you can share fan fiction you would like to recommend, get tips and help from other authors as well as help others out as author, simply chat with people, etc. - all for various fandoms! :) If you are interested to join, I'd be happy to welcome you there!_ **[Fan Fiction Library (Discord Server)](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t) **

###### 

#### ~ Kazuki ~

The day started as it usually would any day in my life. I was ripped from my dreams by the vibrations of my smartwatch. I desperately pawed at my wrist for the annoying alarm to stop. Staring at the ceiling and mourning the already fading memories of what I dreamt - some apocalyptic version of today‘s world where aliens invaded earth, in ships that were designed like giant snail houses and ammonites - I rolled around in my bed uncomfortably. >>That has been some especially weird dream. I should write it down, Yuki would love the story<< I thought. I forced myself to open my eyes.

04:03 o‘clock. Way to early to rise to go camping. Or to do anything other than sleep.

Blinking slowly, I looked out of my small window. I could make out the dark and cloudy night sky, barely illuminated by the light pollution the city gave off every night. „Mrrrmpff, I better get up or I’ll be late“ I murmured into my bedsheets.

I was glad that Yuki forced me to pack my stuff the day before. On this particular morning (or night) it was already exhausting enough to stumble out of bed, over to the kitchen where I grabbed a simple breakfast and finally getting to look at myself in the bathroom mirror.  
There I was - a neither tall nor really muscular 21 year old boy with too long black hair, bangs falling into my eyes and chaotic strands standing up in all directions at the back, like I have been electrocuted or birds had decided to built a nest in them this night. My hair was definitely getting too long. I tried to fight through it with a comb, but this definition of chaos was a class of its own. I proceeded to bind them together in a small bun. Looking sleep-deprived at myself while brushing my teeth I put on my socks and nearly stumbled. „Well“ I thought to myself, „it‘s only for two nights. And Yuki and the others will be there too - it ought to be a nice trip somehow.“

After throwing a last, longing look to my warm, cozy bed, with my Nintendo Switch laying there right next to it fully charged (and waiting for me to turn it on), I sighed, threw my backpack over my shoulder and stepped out of the apartment.

It was raining. And although I loved the smell the rain always gave off, I hated the idea of getting rained on.

Sighing again, I immediately pulled my waterproof jacket out of my carefully packed backpack - full of all the stuff you would expect to need while camping: a sleeping bag to use as blanket, extra warm clothes, towels, bathing shorts, a medkit, a knife etc. - and cuddled myself into it, soaking in the warmth that it slowly began to provide me with. I had waited for three minutes when I saw Yuki’s car driving into my street, coming to a halt right in front of me.

„Morning, Beautiful“ he grinned through an open side window.  
I felt my mood lighting up immediately at just hearing his soft but energetic voice. A voice I could spend hours with - just listening to it. Hearing it say ‚I love you‘, or his iconic ‚Morning beautiful’ is making me fall for him more every day and leaving my heart aching to be close to him.  
„Throw your stuff in the trunk - we still need to pick up Airi-chan before we head for the meeting point“ he said, texting their friend that they would arrive at her house in about 5 minutes. I sat in the front of the car and was greeted by a firm kiss on my forehead. „Good morning, Yuki“ I said smiling and returned him a real kiss, feeling a whole lot more motivated for the camping trip after seeing my boyfriends anticipation and feeling his soft lips on mine.

Airi greeted us each with a warm hug after we stepped out at her house to help put her bags in the car. After everything was placed safely in the trunk beside our own backpacks, she got in one of the back seats. „I never expected to see you so motivated for a trip to the woods where we will be sleeping in tents and have to cook our dinner near a fireplace, Kazuki-kun“ she teased me while we were nearing the meeting point. „But I am pretty sure that motivation has something to do with that pink cheeks you get every time you are near Yuki-kun.“  
I blushed from her described ‚pink‘ to a light red, only making her - and Yuki - laugh.  
„Hush now Airi-chan“ Yukio came to my rescue, „you know as well as I do how fast Kazuki gets embarrassed for showing his emotions“ He smiled at me mildly, taking my hand. „ Although, it's already way more than you used to. But this sweetness and innocence is what I love about you“ he said softly.  
I flushed even harder and overheard another chuckle from Airi as I smiled back at Yuki - embarrassed, but happy.

It was when we were 17, when I noticed that I saw more in Yuki than just the good friend he has been ever since we were little. Despite being rather shy and introverted, his energetic personality dragged me through our lives once he had decided that I was to become his friend on a playground so many years ago.  
I hid my feelings immediately, being surprised when I saw that the person soon becoming the love of my life was a boy, and after a year of self-discovery, my feelings for him only grew stronger. I was very unsure, of how to act towards Yuki and how to hide my real feelings for him. I was never good at showing love or affection to anyone and I would typically be described as the ‚cold and distant kind of guy’. After a glorious win in one of our High-School volleyball tournaments, seeing him cheer and just so happy of our achievement, I felt my whole body to ache under my suppressed feelings and I couldn’t hold myself back any longer. I had to be near him, I had to open my heart up to him and tell him, so I gathered up all the confidence I could find within me. I ran up to my teammate and surprised him with a tight hug, whispering into his ear that I needed to talk to him in private. Yuki pulled back from the hug then.  
„There is something I need to talk to you about, too“ he said nervously. I saw him struggle with something and felt his hands slightly trembling. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled me closer and pressed a hesitant kiss on my lips, right then and there, in front of the whole team and the audience, simply everyone who was watching the volleyball court we were still standing on. And literally everyone just saw us kissing.

My whole world turned upside down and I froze in total disbelief, feeling dizzy. My heartbeat was getting way to fast and excited and my ability to breathe was lost somewhere along the way. His lips were trembling, but the heat of his body and a sudden feeling of secureness started to melt the lump I carried in my heart for so long. Thoughts raced through my head.  
>>Did he just really KISS me?? Is this really happening?<<  
He slowly pulled his face away from mine. His normal expression of confidence and strength gave away to a worried and desperate gaze when he opened his eyes as he saw me staring at him, unable to from a word.  
He started to take a step back, realizing what he just did and he began to stumble an apology, not able to hide the panic of maybe having done something inexcusable and the fear of having lost me in his life forever.

„I - I am so sorry, I don‘t know what came over me, but since last year I see you in a different way, please, if I went to far and you hate me now I totally understa-“

I cut him off with a kiss on my part, holding his cheek in my hand and having to stand on my toes a bit, feeling my head clear up and tears of relief and joy streaming over my face. I put all my supressed emotions in that kiss and something in me clicked. It didn’t matter how I presented myself to others - how I presented myself to him - there is nothing I have to hide when I am with him. And nothing in this world will be able to take him away from me, now that he finally is within my reach.  
„Shut up dumbass, you just made me the happiest person in the world“ I managed to croak, my voice nearly breaking, and then I buried my face in his shoulder, holding him closer than ever. He almost sobbed in relief, hugged me tightly and clutched at the fabric of my volleyball tricot, taking away one hand only to wipe at his own tears and to gently stroke my hair.  
The team surrounded us soon after, everyone was congratulating us, and to our surprise no one of them was surprised of this development. „I think we knew before you two did“ Akio said grinning and patted my shoulder, turning me into a what felt like a human candle and I flushed, embarrassed. „I‘m happy for you two.“

From that moment on, my life changed to a point where I, a nerdy boy who got dragged into sports club by my best friend as a kid, would even be looking forward to go camping with exactly this best friend and now boyfriend. Where I would develop such an important relationship with someone. One so deep that it felt like even the word ‚soulmate‘ was not enough to describe what I have found in Yukio.  
That I would turn from an insecure and kind of broken kid to something that felt whole again, something that made me think I found a part of me I never knew was missing.  
And with every one of his glances, every touch and every time I smelled his deodorant or his shampoo, I knew that I could never live without him again. And whenever I looked into his eyes I knew he felt the same.

„We‘re here - and I think we are the last ones to arrive!“ Yuki said, bringing my focus back to him parking the car next to two others. The weather had started to clear up a bit and it slowly stopped raining.

He was right - everyone was already there: Akio (who was attacked with a kiss from his girlfriend Airi as soon as she got out of the car), Haru, Kota, Ayato and Takumi from his old volleyball team; Yui (Haru's girlfriend), Mei (Takumi's girlfriend), Yuusei (Kota's boyfriend) and Kanon (Ayato's girlfriend) who were busy loading the rented tents onto Mei's pick-up.

We exchanged hugs and greetings and stood together chatting after all the tents, futons, kitchen gear and the food- and water supplies were loaded onto the big loading area of the pick-up and our backpacks and bags were stuffed into Yukis' and Ayatos' cars.

###### 

#### ~ Yuki ~

„Well, looks like we gotta decide who is driving with who now“ I said.

„I call the girls car“ Mei shouted and sprinted to her pick-up. The other girls smirked and yelled „Guess we‘re gonna be the first ones at the campsite, boys!“, hopped into the truck and waved dramatically as they drove off.

„Why do they always have to be in such a hurry“ Ayato murmured. „Well, it can‘t be helped - who wants to road-trip with me?“

„You always listen to that heavy metal noise you call ‚music‘“ Yuusei said, „I call Yukis car!“

„Me too!“ Akio said, leaving Kota, Haru and Takumi to travel in the so called ‚Heavy Metal Mobile‘. The three didn‘t mind, knowing very well that Kazuki was gonna sit in my car and that Akio and Yuusei were always sleeping in the car as soon as their group drove anywhere. At last, their group would almost always end up in this division. And besides - they even found that some of the songs that would smash their ears soon weren‘t that bad.

„It‘s fascinating, they have such an effective off-switch“ I said to Kazuki after a look in the rear mirror. He turned around to be greeted by a snoring Akio leaning against a drooling Yuusei. We had been driving for only about half an hour, but they both drifted off as soon as we drove out of the parking lot.  
He chuckled. „They remind me of the time of our bus trips where sensei would drive us to the volleyball matches. I could never sleep in the bus or any car back then, though“ Kazuki said.  
„I miss High-School time, too“ I said, „sneaking in the gym to practice my spikes or our serves... or to have a little privacy“ I grinned on the last part.  
„Wow, you make it sound like more than the actual few kisses we had after a good session of extra training you always insisted on happened“ the smaller boy replied, lightly smacking my arm, but grinning wide. I watched him turn around a second time to throw a stray blanket I always keep in my car over our sleeping friends.

„I am happy to see that you really seem to be quite exited about going camping. I still see you in front of me, going on like ‚No WAY I am gonna sleep outside with only a tiny layer of plastic shielding me from mud and bugs and freaking slugs‘“ I mentioned. Kazuki looked at me, playing to be the offended one, but bursting into laughter two moments later. „Well, that DOES sound like me... And that me sounds pretty annoying, actually. I used to go camping with my dad when I was little and he was still around, so it may come as a surprise to you, but I have some experience. I bet I could even catch us a fish at a creek or something“ he told me. „I still hate the mud and the bugs and especially the slugs though - but with you beside me... And the campsite IS pretty nice, I'll have to admit that“ He said with a grin.

„You try to get some sleep, too, you‘re gonna need some more strength to build up our tent“ I said to him, returning his grin. I got out of my jacket and placed it sloppily over him. He groaned in agreement, admitting to what his poorly hidden yawns and half-lidded eyes had long revealed to me. „But wake me if you wanna switch drivers, ok?“ he said, snuggling himself into my jacket and dozing off soon after.

Long after the sun had fully risen - we have been driving for about 4 hours now - I saw my phone ring. I put in the left headphone of the set of headphones I had connected to my cell in order not to wake anyone of the snoring trio.

„How is it going, man!“ I heard Kota ask me, some actually nice sounding metal tune playing in the background. „Haru is just talking to the girls, they are going to switch drivers on a parking lot about 10 kilometers from here, and we are going to do so, too. So let‘s all just meet up there for a short rest, maybe a pit-stop and then go for the last 3 hours of the tour?“ he asked.  
„Sounds good to me, I could use a little walk“ I said softly, making sure not to talk too loud and wake the others.  
„... They‘re all making your ears fall off with their snoring, aren’t they“ Kota laughed.  
„Yep. See you in a few minutes“ I replied.

I glanced over to Kazuki, snuggled up tightly in my jacket, head leaning between window and headrest, mouth hanging slightly open and drool running over his chin. Feeling so safe with me driving the car that he could zone out completely.  
The fact that he trusted me so much, that even after loosing his father in a car crash he had no memories of because he was sleeping. Just a tiny child seated in the back of the car falling unconscious to a sudden shake, waking up in the hospital to his crying mother holding his hand, having to tell him that a falling tree smashed the front of the car after his dad picked him up from his friends house - my house - and that he was lucky to survive. Just seeing and feeling Kazuki trust in me with his life, his love, his friendship and simply with his everything so much was making me really proud and lucky to have him as a partner. I knew that he had no problems of being in a car or to drive one, but he had never even considered sleeping in one again before we got our licenses and we started to drive around ourselves.

It was when we were out on one of our first official dates where I picked him up at his home and drove us to a nice restaurant and then a cinema in the neighbor town. We went to see some sci-fi movie marathon (our favorite genre) and it became really late. Watching the street lights fly by, I heard Kazuki starting to talk to me after being quiet for the whole ride back.  
„You remember that night when my Dad's car crashed?“ he said softly. „You know I only remember saying goodbye to you at your front door and then waking up to Mom crying and holding my hand while I laid in the hospital“ he continued and looked at me.  
„Y-Yeah“ I replied after having to clear my throat. I could't figure out why he brought this up to me and I got nervous.

„I didn’t want to ruin the mood. I’m sorry.“ he said, noticing me getting stiff. „But I had to think about it just now. Every time I used to close my eyes in a car or a bus or even a train I would see Mom, looking at me in the hospital so desperately and holding on to me, the only one left of her family“  
He paused, and I could feel myself tighten the grip around the steering wheel.  
„Do you want know what I see when I close my eyes now?“ he asked, and I hesitated to answer. He closed his eyes.

„I see you. I see you, standing firm on the ground, your muscular back against the sun that is shining through your wonderful brown hair making it glow, almost like polished coper. Hands on your hips and ready to conquer the world for us. I see you smiling at me, with that gorgeous smile you are only giving me. Beeing the light in my life“ he said.  
I didn’t know what to respond, it felt like a lump in my throat blocked all the words I tried to form.  
I only realized I was crying when Kazuki gently wiped my tears away with his hand.  
„Do you really see me this way? Do you really feel for me this way?“ I asked in a mixture of disbelief and happiness. I was fascinated by the pure expression in Kazuki’s mezmerizing dark eyes when I looked at him. He didn‘t need to answer because I saw it in them - he meant every word he said.

„I love you, Kazuki“

I said it. I finally said it, for the first time ever. Having him by my side for so long, desiring his heart, soul and body for so long and now being able to tell him the most powerful words to display my feelings was a giant relief. A warm feeling pulsed through my entire body.

Love.

„I love you, Yuki“ he responded, now crying, too. He then closed his eyes and leaned back, tears of joy staining his cheeks, completely relaxed, his hand entangled in mine. I could feel his affection with the simple hold of his hand and in this moment, I felt how our two separate destinies were weaved together to form one.  
And when I arrived at his house and his mom stepped out the door to greet us but found him sleeping peacefully on the passenger seat instead, she started to cry and hugged me tightly after I got out of the car without waking him.  
„Welcome to the family“ she said to me, and helped me to carry Kazuki to his bed.

I hung up the phone and put the headphone out, making sure to follow the others and not to miss the exit to the parking lot they had had talked about.

„Yeah“ I whispered, shooting a glance at my boyfriend.  
„This is worth all the snoring.“

###### 

#### ~ Kazuki ~

„Are we there?“ I asked groggily, waking because I felt that the car was stopping.  
„Nope, just making a little stop, we are through the greater half of the way and have about three more hours to go. The others paused here as well, and I thought we could all eat a proper breakfast here together. Should we wake the other two up?“ Yuki replied, unbuckling his seatbelt and stretching his neck and arms.

„I think they’re fine, and even if they wake up from that coma they call ‚sleeping‘ while we’re driving, they could still have a bite here in the car“ I said, handing Yuki back his jacket. „Agreed“ the taller boy replied, sticking his phone in his trouser pocket and pulling out the car key. We stepped out to be greeted by an already chewing Yui and Takumi, who were holding our famous road trip onigiri while Airi and Mei were laying out a blanket - they seem to have had the same idea Yuki did. Stiff from the long time of sitting in the car, we walked over to help Ayato grab some bottles of water from Mei‘s pick-up.

We sat together in a circle, happily munching our food and planning the road ahead after checking the traffic map and decided to re-route a bit to avoid traffic jam.  
„Ah, I was right!“ we heard a sleepy voice mutter from behind us. „They just wanted to eat all the onigiri and not tell us“ another voice stated.  
„Ah, shut up you two!“ Kota replied to them, laughing at their drowsy appearance and scooting over to make room on the blanket for his boyfriend and Akio.  
Yuusei slumped near him, trying to steal Kotas onigiri, but only received a slap on his hand. „Get yourself your own one“ Kota stated, but reached for the Tupperware box to grab one for Yuusei. Akio just sat near him and snatched himself one while the box was reached around under his nose and bit in it contently.

„Maybe you should drive with me the next time to stay awake“ Ayato grinned.  
„Hate to break it to you darling, but only because Kota, Haru and Takumi tolerate your music it doesn’t mean the rest of us do“ Kanon said to her boyfriend, grinning wide. Looking at Akio she said, „And besides - Yui and Airi are pretty good at snoring, too, so no need to worry“  
„Hey!“ The two girls complained, only getting answered by everyones laughter.

We packed up in no time, and I insisted that I drove the rest of the way so that Yuki could also get some sleep if he wanted.  
„I‘m fine“ he said, but cursed short after when he failed to hide his yawn.  
„I can see that“ I teased him, getting in the drivers seat and catching the keys he threw into my hands.  
I adjusted the seat and took off, following the other two cars. Yuki had demanded his blanket back, but the other two didn‘t mind, and I put on music from a playlist we were adding songs to since we were teenagers. Silently humming to the tune of one of our favorite songs, the backseat-people closed their eyes, relaxed and joined me in my humming. Yuki did so, too, but after four or five songs all I could hear from him was his steady and deep breathing.  
„Not tired, huh?“ I murmured, amused. Akio shared a grin with me through the rear mirror, and we continued to hum softly, watching the road and after some time, the trees of the national park we were headed to began to come im sight. I knew we were close to our destination with maybe 20 minutes left to go and I turned down the AC, accounting for the cool air we would be surrounded with in the forest as I followed the other cars in.  
Short after driving through between the trees, surrounding us like giants, the first sign to the remote camping place appeared. I saw that Mei‘s pick-up had the warning blinker on to signal us of the change of road composition, and we slowed down to accommodate to the unpaved forest roads.

„We could let the windows down“ I heard Yuki say, slowly blinking awake to the car bumping over the gravel road.  
„Yeah, I’d also like to“ Yuusei said. I pressed the buttons to open all four windows and felt the fresh, humid air flush the inside of the car. We all breathed it in deeply, enjoying it‘s fresh taste and I turned down the music to let the chirping of birds reach our ears. We could see the tips of the trees swinging in a light breeze, and I even had to break hard once for a pair of squirrels chasing each other over the street in front of the car.  
As I shifted back into first gear and was just about to drive off again, I startled to a sudden and loud cracking sound coming from behind us. I wasn’t sure wether I just had imagined it, but the confused look on the others faces told me that they had heard it, too.  
Another crack. Even louder this time. I looked in the rear mirror, noticing in the corner of my view that both Akio’s and Mei’s car were still driving and almost out of sight. I couldn‘t find the source of the noise.  
„What was that?“ Yuusei whispered.  
„I don’t know“ I replied, getting nervous.

CRACK.

A giant branch fell from what I think was a really old oak tree. It hit the ground about 30 meters behind our car, blocking the road behind us by its mere size.

„What the hell!“ Yuki yelled, eyes wide. „That thing is just as thick as my thigh“ he stated.  
„And it’s all green and full of leaves - why would a tree dispose of an obviously sane branch?“ Yuusei asked.  
„I have absolutely no idea“ Yuki said. „You okay?“ he asked me, looking a bit worried. He probably had the story of my Dad’s car crash in mind, and I hated to admit it, but I did feel quite nervous to drive in the forest between trees all of a sudden.  
„It’s fine, we should catch up to the others“ I just said, exhaling steadily and giving him a genuine smile to thank and reassure him.

###### 

#### ~ Yuki ~

As we passed through the main gate of the camping site, the others were already awaiting us. Kazuki parked my car and I got out to go and pay for our spots and the parking. Everyone had given me their part on the bill in advantage, so I quickly proceeded to go to the hut that served as reception and supermarket of the site. I paid and was just about to go back to the others when I hesitated.  
„We saw a pretty big branch fall on the road behind us as we were driving here, I think it’s big enough to block the road and needs to be cleared away“ I told the owner, who was just putting the money away in a little cashbox.  
„Another one?!“ he sighed, locking the cashbox and getting up from his chair.  
„Another one?“ I asked.  
„Yep, the third one this week. All about in the same place, maybe a sick tree that is throwing them down. Thanks for telling me boy, I’ll have a look at it right away and tell the rangers of the park to have a look at it, too, I’m sure they are gonna send someone to check if a tree needs to be removed tomorrow“ he said, getting out with me and locking up.  
„No more guests today than us?“ I asked, wondering that he could abandon his post at the reception that easily.  
„One school group that is still here is about to leave in a few hours, and for today and tomorrow no one has reserved a spot. It’s a pretty small place anyway, and it profits from not many people knowing about here. Looks like you’re gonna have the place all to yourself“ he smirked into his beard, making his way to his toolshed. „See ya around!“ He said, getting a chainsaw and gloves out and loading them onto a quad. He drove off just as I got back to the others and told them the story.  
„Three branches, huh?“ Kanon said. „Must be some weird tree getting old or sick“ Airi added.  
„Well, no branches or trees are gonna hit us here“ Yui said, pointing to the forest clearing ahead of us. „And since we are the only ones here for the next days, we can occupy the nice spots right near the lake and the fireplace“ I said and was answered by everyone’s cheering.

We drove to the spots and unpacked pretty fast.  
The girls decided to let us put up all the tents.  
„We’ll let you men put up the tents, we will take care of the kitchen setup and the cooking gear, so start with the cooking tent, please“ Kanon said.  
„If you hurry up, we still can have a decent lunch before it gets too late“ Airi added with a slick smile.  
Knowing very well how to motivate eight young men with food, probably from her time being the volleyball club manager, we put up the cooking tent in no time, and as soon as we began to put up the last two of the six sleeping tents and placing our futons inside, we were already greeted by the smell of curry and cooked rice. The girls had gotten to work in their fully functional camping kitchen and we were almost drooling with appetite. We finished up with the tents, having built them up in order to stand in a half circle around the fireplace; the cooking tent and a larger pavilion with a table, chairs and clotheslines between the posts on the other side. Kazuki, Takumi and Ayato drove the cars back to the parking lot at the entrance after everything was unloaded, and the girls startet to set the table while we boys startet to distribute the bed sheets into the tents. We just finished putting each couple’s bags and backpacks into their respective tent when the three returned, and we all set down to have lunch.

„My god, this is even more delicious than the time in volleyball training camp when you cooked for us with coach and sensei“ I managed to brabble through a mouthful of food.  
„You really improved from making delicious food to food for the gods“ Haru said after swallowing.  
„You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full“ Kazuki scolded me. „But he is right, I don’t know what magic this is, but I am so happy you girls came with us“ Kazuki said, finishing his plate.  
„Yeah, this time we can be sure only to eat good food - I don’t even want to remember last time we were here and it was only us boys“ Takumi said.

„Burnt meatballs with yoghurt“ we all said in a choir and burst into laughter.  
„THAT sounds fucked up. And disgusting. And just so much like you guys“ Airi said, laughing.  
„Well, you know that we would have been pretty lost without you as club manager and now, so no need to rub it under out noses“ Akio huffed, but Airi just replied with sticking her tongue out to him.  
„Oh, you’re so going down for this“ he said and stood up to catch the already fleeing and giggling Airi. She didn’t get far, and he threw her over her shoulder and carried her towards the lake. „Nooooo no no no no, put me down, at least let me get into my bikini first - Akio, Aki-“

Splash.

They both fell in the lake because Airi had grabbed Akio’s shirt so tightly that she pulled him with her as she was thrown from the boardwalk. They both burst to the surface laughing, swimming to the shore and bumping into each other on purpose.  
We just sat there laughing and managed to take a a good picture of them. „One more picture for the dropbox of chaos“ Kazuki laughed, completely relaxing and leaning back against me contently, nuzzling me with his hair.  
„Hi“ he said.  
„Hi. Wanna go swimming, too?“  
„Hell yeah“

We quickly did the dishes in the wash house a couple meters away and found ourselves splashing around in the water with the others soon later. It was wonderful. The weather was perfect, the water cooled us down from the heat, and Kazuki tried to dive me under, but he failed miserably at our height difference. We watched Yuusei getting on Kota’s shoulders and Takumi on Haru’s, and we cheered them on as Yuusei and Takumi fought to push the other off of Kota’s and Haru’s shoulders.

It was a nice afternoon. We had just seen the school class leave in their bus and now, we had the whole campsite for ourselves. I was here, laying in the sun with my boyfriend right next to me and sneaking me kisses, surrounded by my friends at one of my favorite places in the world. „I love you“ I whispered to Kazuki who’s head rested on my shoulder, my arm curled around him. „And I love that you enjoy this so much“  
„I love you, too“ he answered, tilting his head slightly and brushed a stray strand of my brown hair behind my ear. I looked right into his dark eyes, blueish like the ocean after a storm, seeing the slight reflection of my own light green ones, and it felt like we were looking into each other’s souls. „And I am happy that you convinced me to go here again“ he said, kissing me tenderly and closing his eyes when he rested his head back on my shoulder.

„Gross. Affection“ the others said sarcastically, but I only threw my wet towel at them and grinned when I saw their own partners attacking them with their kisses.

###### 

#### ~ Kazuki ~

„I think we collected enough firewood for a whole week“ I said to the others as I returned back from the forest with Haru, Kota, Ayato and Kanon. We piled up the wood we had collected in a safe distance and put some in the fireplace where Yui ignited it with matches.  
I sat beside Yuki in front of our tent and watched as the others found their place beside their own partners and in front of their tents.

„We should play ‚Never have I ever‘!“ Mei stated, elbowing her boyfriend. Takumi then pulled out bottles of gin and vodka with a wide grin.  
„You just want to see us get smashed“ I said, but when he offered to pour me gin, I held my glass out like everyone else.

We had some of the best laughs in our life.

„Never have I ever tried to ride a bicycle while sitting on it backwards“ Mei read from prepared questions.  
We just looked at her, frowned at the question and I wanted to ask wether it was a fake one when I noticed that I nearly missed Ayato taking a shameful sip.  
„I don’t want to talk about it“ he said after we begged him to tell us the story, „There was just a lot of alcohol and my two older brothers involved and I only remember it because my butt hurt from when I fell on it“ he laughed.  
We giggled away to almost every question, feeling the alcohol making us numb to the crawling cold of the night and loosing us up.  
When the fire went out a while later, Haru, Yui, Yuki and me were the only ones still sitting outside, Akio and Airi had just returned from the wash house and wishing uns a good night; the others were already tucked away in their tents.

„We should get some sleep, too“ Yuki said to me as he saw me yawn. I fell back to rest against his chest again, sitting between his legs and pouring the last sip of gin out my glass.  
„Probably“ I babbled, leaving out some of the vowels due to the alcohol and being tired.  
„Okay, you definitely need to go to bed“ he said taking the glass out of my hand and reached it to Yui who offered to take it and put it in the kitchen tent with the others.  
„Thanks Yui-chan“ Yuki said to her, and as she walked away with Haru following her wavering a bit. Yuki stood up and offered me a hand.  
„…Carry me?“ I asked with big puppy eyes.  
„Oh for the love of god“ he complained smiling, scooted me up and carried me to the wash house. I knew he couldn’t resist taking care of me. And I knew he knows that I trust him with all I have, which in return made him happy, too.  
I can’t remember how I brushed my teeth or drank a glass of water to prevent a hangover or how I got into the tent and out of my clothes, but as I was lying there and Yuki crawled into bed after closing the zipper to the tent’s mosquito net, I was not planning to go to sleep right away.  
„Well, what are you all smily about?“ he asked, poking me in the side with his finger after he threw our blanket over us.  
„Stop, stop“ I giggled, catching his hand and kissing it.

I started to wander up his arm with my lips, then his shoulder, his neck and finally his lips, where my kiss was happily returned. Laying on his chest, I decided to make the kissing french, and I felt his heat while he chased his tongue after mine. I could feel his accelerated heartbeat against my skin. He pulled away, only to kiss my neck, fiercely, sucking at it and leaving little bite marks. He then continued on the other side, knowing just where he could find my sweet spot and I had to suppress a moan.  
„Shhhh, we don’t want the others to have a reason to tease us tomorrow“ he said mischievous, rolling us around to lay on top of me, sucking at my collarbone and leaving my skin bruised. He made sure to not suck hard enough to leave a hickey, but I knew he wanted me to remember every spot he kissed the next day.  
„I’m pretty sure they all have better things to do than to listen for what we do“ I moaned, panting at another nibble at my skin.  


‼️ _(A more mature and explicit scene is ahead! If you want to skip it, just scroll down to the next ‼️)_

„Probably“, he said and started to let his tongue and hands wander down, kissing my chest and stomach and finally licking my skin above the elastic of my underwear. I panted in delight, feeling his hardness against mine, only separated by two slim layers of fabric and brushing along my legs as he moved down. He teased me with his tongue and I had to cover my mouth when he finally removed my underwear to suck at my inner thighs, leaving large hickeys in the places only he could see and making sure to mark me properly. Stating the clear message that I was his. The pain-pleasure ran through my entire body, and my back reared up like a cat’s. He moved and startet to teasingly lick up along my length, and I reared up again.  
„Don’t move“ he ordered me with a demanding and lustful gaze. I nodded and completely abbandoned myself to him, but I had a difficult time to follow his order as he slowly sent me to heaven with his tongue and mouth.

I trembled as I was coming down from my second high and felt Yuki laying down next to me, still panting heavily like me but trying to be quiet. He threw the blanket over me again after we had disposed of it since our bodies heat had been enough. He finished cleaning up and discarded of the condom he had worn, then crawled under the blanket, too.

‼️

He pulled me against his broad chest and I snuggled to him contently, feeling and hearing his slowly steadying and comforting heartbeat.  


„You never cease to amaze me“ he whispered after he got control over his breathing again and kissed my temple.  
„Same goes for you“ I said satisfied and happy.  
„You wanting me like this, to share the biggest intimacy two human beings can offer - simply every moment with you is making me so damn happy I kissed you that day on the volleyball court“ he said, wrapping his arms around me.  
„I will always want you. Just you and no one else for the rest of my life“ I answered him, yawning and slumping against him and the mattress.  
„And you’ll always have me. Sleep well, Kazuki“ I heard him say before I drifted off to sleep, feeling like the most owned and protected person in the world, my boyfriend like a castle around me.

It was in the middle of the night when I woke up to a familiar feeling. I put on some shorts and crawled out of the tent as silently and carefully as I could, not wanting to wake up my partner. I stumbled a bit, but I managed to put on my slippers and went to the toilets in the wash house to relief myself from the call of nature. As I stepped out and started to wash my hands, I hesitated. I squinted my eyes at the forest to a movement I thought to have seen, but there were only leaves shaking in a light breeze. I thought I was imagining things and continued washing my hands. On my way back to the tent, I had another glimpse at the forest and was startled. The movement hat been there again, hadn‘t it..?  
I shook my head, continued to walk and crawled back into the tent, blaming this fantasy and the annoying white noise I was hearing since I was awake on the alcohol.  
I managed to go back to sleep pretty quickly, but a tiny part of my mind still stayed alert and my stomach contracted a bit to a weird feeling I couldn't specify.  
„All in my head“ I silently whispered to myself and closed my eyes, feeling better immediately as I felt Yuki pawing at my hand in his sleep.

###### 

#### ~ Yuki ~

„Uuuuuff. Never have I ever had a headache from drinking too much with my friends last night“  
I managed to open my eyes and was greeted by my smirking boyfriend.  
_„Morning, Beautiful“_ he teased me with the words I always greeted him with when we saw each other in the morning.  
„Ha - ha“ I grumbled hiding a soft smile, but finally stepped out the tent and after a cold shower and breakfast with everyone (who were visibly feeling the same) our mood brightened up.

“What do we wanna do today?“ Mei asked, „Maybe we could go for a walk together“ she chirped to Takumi.  
„Sounds nice“ he replied, and just like them, every couple took the morning to themselves.

Takumi and Mei went for a walk around the lake, Haru and Yui and Kota and Yuusei (the most hungover) simply found themselves a spot at the beach and dozed off in the sun, Ayato and Kanon went to the reception to rent a rowing boat and Akio and Airi went hiking on the forest trail that was connected to the campsite.

„What do you wanna do?“ I asked Kazuki.  
„Don‘t know. Nothing too exhausting though“ he said.  
We settled to pump up our backup air mattress and just floated on the lake’s shore, our feet dangling in the water as we laid down on it, each from one end so that we could look at each other upside-down.  
„Mhmmmm, aside from the alcohol - how did you sleep?“ I asked, stroking trough Kazukis hair and playing with the bun he tied recently. The manbun that was driving me crazy because it made him look even hotter and cuter at the same time.  
„Pretty good, actually. You did a great job protecting me from potential bugs and slugs“ he chuckled. „But I really must have had a drink to much: When I went to take a leak it seemed like there was something moving behind the trees and I heard a rustling sound, non stop. Pretty annoying, but it was gone in the morning. I really must have drank too much“  
„No more gin for you, then“ I said and laughed.  
We eventually dozed off, cradled by the soft waves the wind produced on the lake and warmed by the sun, simply relaxing and enjoying each others company.  
Some time later, I heard a growl.  
„Ey, your stomach is trying to communicate with you“ I said and opened my eyes only to find my partner fully awake and tensed up.  
„That wasn’t me“ he said, carefully eying the forest not far from shore.  
„You sure? sounded pretty much like a stomach growling, and it wasn‘t mine“ I said, startled by seeing him so alert.  
„Well, it wasn‘t mine either“ he replied, eyes fixed on the trees.  
„Maybe we should just get back to meet up with the others, it’s about time for lunch anyways“ I offered and Kazuki agreed. But still - what on earth was that sound?

We were the first ones to arrive, but after we saw Ayato and Kanon heading back to shore and Mei and Takumi walking in our direction from the distance, we startet to set the table and by the time we were done, everyone was here except for Airi and Akio.  
„Should we wait for them?“ Kota asked.  
„I’m pretty sure they just forgot about the time, we should start“ Ayato said, grabbing a slice of bread.  
We sat together and enjoyed an early-afternoon lunch. „We could have a look at the beach volleyball field after lunch“ Kanon suggested. „I know we girls and Yuusei are not on the same level as you volleyball club members, but we would be enough to play a 6v6“ she added.  
„Well, looks like it’s gonna be 5v5 until the two lovebirds care to return“ Yuusei laughed, and we settled to start without them.

„Nice receive!“ Kazuki yelled. We were playing 5v5: Kazuki, Kanon, Ayato, Yuusei and me against Takumi, Mei, Haru, Yui and Kota. Mei had served a surprisingly strong ball, but Ayato revived it with no problems.  
„Give it to me!“ I yelled, taking a few steps back to get a good running start. Kazuki perfectly set the ball the way I could spike it best and I went against a two person blockade formed by Takumi and Haru. „Wrong guess!“ I yelled as I hit the ball past their block and landed a straight.  
„Yeah!“ we cheered.  
„21 to 18 for us“ Ayato smirked, counting our points.  
After a few more points were made (the non-volleyball players were all really good for never having played in an actual team, Yuusei benefitted of his time in soccer club and saved more than one ball with his feet and legs) we won the set 26 to 24.  
„Close win“ I said breathing heavily. It has been our 4th set and we were all dripping with sweat as the burning sun of the afternoon slowly descended. We felt a bit of relief as a light breeze came from the forest and it’s cool air slowly started to crawl around us. Kazuki handed me his water bottle.  
„Thanks“ I said, drinking a few bigger sips and enjoyed the feeling of cold water running down my throat.  
„It’s almost 19:00, and they still didn’t come back“ Kazuki said. „Weird“  
„It's really weird - maybe we should go and look for them. I’m kinda starting to get a bit worried“ Yui said. „Has someone tried to call them?“ I asked.  
„I have, but I instantly get the mailbox“ Ayato said.  
We all agreed to search for them and got changed to accommodate for the hike. After 15 minutes we were ready and split into 3 teams. Yui and Mei would stay here in case they returned while we were gone. I went with Kazuki, Kota and Yuusei; Kanon, Takumi, Haru and Ayato formed the second search team. Since there was only one hiking trail we were allowed to use, we would at least find them fast.

„Mei, Yui, you coordinate us as headquarters. Since they could have only gone hiking on that one route, each team will go starting from one end. Yuki, your team will take the left path and check the watchtower, then you just follow the way until we meet up in the middle. We will start from the other end. Look for signs that indicate that they could accidentally have left the trail, then mark that spot and send it to HQ. Stay together at all time“ Ayato said.  
„See you in a bit. If we - for some reason - don’t return or call you within 4 hours, call for help at the reception, the owner will send the forest rangers“ I said. We nodded and straightened our backpacks, then waved at the others and were out of their sight in no time.  
We quickly walked up the continuous gradient of the trail, looking at every direction and even lighting flashlights in order to find traces, but there was nothing. The watchtower came into our sight about 30 minutes after we started the search. It was constructed to look like an open staircase, only supported by four thick concrete posts on the corners and x-shaped concrete supporting beams connecting them. The top was built to look like a crow nest, a wooden platform with handrails and a simple roof.

„We should check the inside“ I said, and Kazuki started to climb up the stairs before me. Arriving on the top, I saw a piece of fabric laying on the ground. „Look“ I said to Kazuki who turned around to inspect what I found.  
„Looks like a piece of the fabric our jackets are made of“ he said, frowning. „But why would their jacket have ripped? They must have ran up or down and get stuck with it in order to actually rip a part out of it“ he said.  
I nodded in agreement but my face was showing my fear that something must have happened.  
„Don’t worry. I am sure this was only clumsiness on their part“ Kazuki tried to cheer me up, but his face gave away to the same expression as mine: worry.

###### 

#### ~ Kazuki ~

We climbed down from the watchtower and showed what we had found to Kota ans Yuusei, who had searched the ground surrounding the watchtower.  
„This is bad. This is really bad“ Kota said with a pale face. „We have also found something“ He held up a smartphone, the entire screen was cracked. Airi’s smartphone.  
„Shit“ I cursed, now fully worried and fearing the worst.  
„Where exactly did you find it“ Yuki said, his face also turning white.  
„Right there, offside the trail“ Yuusei said, visibly trembling in fear to what might have happened.  
„I’ll contact HQ“ I said, pulling out my own phone. I opened the map and marked our position, then I texted what we have found and sent them a photo of the fabric and the phone.

„We should start to go in this direction, the others are on their way to help us. They haven’t found anything yet, so they must be here somewhere“ I said after Mei and Yui had replied to my texts. „Let’s go“  
We started to head into the direction where Kota had found the phone.  
Lighting our flashlights in the dim environment of a forest at sundown, we searched the ground and soon found deep tracks of hiking boots in the otherwise untouched soft ground of the national park.  
„They were here. Mark another spot“ I said, and this time Yuusei pinned their location on the map. After 15 minutes of following their tracks we saw a light opening and found ourselves at a slight hillside with almost no trees. On the far side of the clearing I could see a small cliff and beneath it I heard water rushing, probably flowing into the lake at the campsite since we were on much higher grounds than the campsite. The ground was mottled with giant boulders that were as big as cars or even trucks.

„Oh god. AIRI-CHAN! AKIO!“ Kota, who had gone on ahead with the others suddenly yelled. I looked in the direction they were running to, and my heart slumped down as I also started to run to the two human silhouettes laying on the ground behind a boulder, not reacting to our calls and not moving.

„Akio!“ I cried out, falling to my knees near the two and carefully taking his head in my hands.  
„Airi-chan!“ I heard Yuusei and Yuki call out near me, Airi’s head now resting on Yuusei‘s lap.  
They were both breathing, steadily, but they remained unconscious and showed no reaction to our calls or us shaking them slightly. With Kota’s help I checked Akio for injuries, but aside from blood running out of his nose and ears we couldn‘t find anything serious, no broken arms or legs and no greater wounds aside from little cuts on his hands, face and neck from when he must have fallen.

„Why are they bleeding? They have no wounds on their head, what the hell happened?“ Yuki asked, looking as terrified als I felt.  
„I have no idea. But we need to get them help. Now“ I replied, taking out my phone to call Mei.

„HQ here, have you found any new tracks? We‘ve told the others about your new location, they should be at the watchtower within 30 minutes since they had to follow the rest of the path to get to the watchtower“ Mei greeted me.  
„No new track - we‘ve found them“  
„WHAT? That‘s great! Are they okay? Tell me they are okay“  
„No, they‘re both unconscious, both are bleeding from their nose and ears but otherwise they seem to have no more serious injuries, Akio has cuts and bruises on his hands and face. I think he must have tried to protect Airi-chan before they fell to the ground and rolled down the slope we are at. Kota just found their backpacks uphill“ I answered, seeing Kota waving with the two backpacks.  
I could hear Mei trying to hold back a sob and then heard Yui’s voice.  
„We are calling an ambulance right away, I‘m already heading for the reception to get the number of the forest rangers. Can you move them here safely?“ she said and I could hear how she fought for her voice to not tremble.  
„We can‘t risk it, they might have injuries we can‘t see. We are treating them as good as we can, and they are breathing normally and have a steady heartbeat. We should wait for the ambulance to arrive, but if anything changes with their condition we‘ll carry them to the campsite“ I said.  
„Okay, let us know as soon as anything changes, we‘ll inform the others righ-„

„Wait“ I interrupted her. I slowly turned back to where I thought I had heard something coming in our direction.  
„What, is it something with them?!“ Yui asked with panic swelling in her voice.  
„No, but I think I heard something coming from the woods, hold on“ I said, putting the phone down and focusing on listening on the sound that was coming from the forest behind us. Yuki and Yuusei had also stopped with putting a rescue blanket around Airi to keep her warm and looked in the same direction, fear in their eyes.

„What is that“ Kota whispered after he returned with Akio‘s and Airi‘s backpacks he had found earlier. His voice trembled.  
„It‘s getting louder - it can‘t be the others, Mei-chan said they were still 30 min away from the tower and this sound is way too big for a person“ I whispered back, getting between Akio and the noise, pulling him behind the boulder with Kota’s help and carefully layed his head down on a curled up jacket. Yuusei and Yuki just sat down Airi behind a boulder a few meters away as a cracking sound came from the trees, and we ducked behind the boulders as fast as we could.

We saw a big branch flying in our direction - and then, a giant figure stumbled out between the trees and startet emanating an undefinable sound. A loud sound. A very loud sound, a mixture of a roar, white noise and a siren. A grumble, just like the one Yuki and I had heard coming from the woods earlier today.

We crouched down and hid in panic, but the volume only increased. I dropped my phone involuntarily, trying to cover my ears with my hands and sinking back to my knees as this fucking sound only increased and became louder again. I grunted and looked to the others, only to find them clutching at their heads, too, trying to protect their ears but failing just as me.

>>Yuki<< I thought.

He was kneeling like me, looking desperately and horrified at me. His eyes shot up in panic and I saw his lips moving - he called my name. I turned back and my eyes widened at the realization of what was going to happen. One moment later, the thing we thought was a giant branch but was actually was a whole tree hit the boulder we were hiding behind. It gazed its top and sent splinters flying in every direction. I only had enough time to push Kota to the ground and duck over Akio, protecting the unconscious boy with my body as I felt pieces of wood raining down on us.

With the sound still emanating, my vision began to blur and I felt something wet on my neck and on my lips. I pulled back one hand from my ear and stared at what had stained my fingers red. Blood.  
Another tree flew in our direction, but we couldn‘t move, the effects of the sound pinned us down.  
It landed right between the two rocks we were trying to hide behind and blocked my vision to Yuki. We only felt the vibration from it hitting the ground, we couldn‘t hear anything besides the howling noise that slowly ripped our ears apart.  
With the tree plowing through the ground, the sound of that thing turned into something more desperate than before, and then it suddenly stopped. I saw trees cracking as the monster or whatever the hell this thing was moved back and disappeared in the woods again, letting out another loud, but short and rather frustrated roar.

My ears rang. My head hurt.

My phone was still on and the call icon lighted up, signaling me that Mei or Yui must be saying something right now. I. couldn‘t move. I couldn‘t hear. I looked at my arm. One of the splinters was stuck in it. I reached to pull it out, grunting in pain as I saw the deep hole it had torn in me, but luckily it wasn’t very big. My mind began to wander, trying to regain my focus on my surroundings.

Yuki.

Yuki.  
I shook my head in an attempt to loose the dizziness and looked in his direction. The tree was blocking my sight and I realized that it had landed awfully close to his boulder. I somehow got on my feet and stumbled around the tree.

Just like I had done before with Akio, he and Yuusei were bowed over Airi to protect her, both breathing heavily. The crown of the tree had gazed them and they were buried underneath it, they were trying to wiggle free. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes, and his expression relaxed a litte as he saw me moving and looking at him. Kota tried to also get to his feet behind me, but failed and slumped down instantly.  
I had to get to him. I don’t know where I found the strength to put one foot in front of the other but I headed to Yuki, who had started to move in my direction as well as he could. He was slowly crawling out under a thick branch and pawing at the ground on all fours to find something he could hold on to, to pull himself out. Yuusei had been further away and started to gently pull out Airi while trying not to collapse himself, but Yuki had been closer to the tree and thus was more trapped. He just lifted his hand up weakly in another attempt to move forward but there was just nothing he could hold on to. And then, like I watched in slow motion, I saw him collapse to the ground; his new position revealing a big wound on his temple and blood flowing from it.

I wasn‘t thinking. I couldn‘t think.  
I screamed his name, but only felt the sound rumbling past my lips rather than hearing it.

And somewhere behind me and all forgotten, my phone laid in the grass and blinked and blinked as two girls, who must have heard everything, were desperately begging for someone to answer.

###### 

#### ~ Yuki ~

Dirt. I could taste dirt.  
Why was there dirt in my mouth?  
The ground. How did I end up with my face on the ground? And what the hell was pressing down on my leg so hard?  
I blinked slowly. I recognized leaves around me and moved my hand to my head. It hurt. My ears were ringing.

Something wet ran down my neck, my mouth and into my eyes. Blood? Why was I bleeding? And why the hell was my body so numb?

I was laying on my side and I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt of focusing on what was going on. A black shadow was clawing at the edge of my consciousness, and I felt myself on the way to passing out completely.

„-ki! Yuki! Yuki!„  
I heard a muffled and panicked yell between the distant cracking of branches - someone was calling my name. I felt someone grabbing my shoulder and shaking it.

Kazuki.

I forced my eyes open and looked into his face: blood was running from his ears and nose as well and his cheeks were all wet from crying. He was sitting next to me and shaking me desperately.

„Kazuki“ I whispered, regaining my focus. „What happened...?“  
He let out a relieved sob as he saw me saying something but also frowned at me and pointed to his ears, shaking his head.  
„What happened?“ I managed to say louder and this time he seemed to have heard me.  
„Some thing with loudspeakers as head attacked us“ he said. „The same must have happened to Airi-chan and Akio, but they must have been exposed to the cry longer since we are still more or less awake“ he replied shakily, reaching for my hand and squeezing it tightly. „You got hit by a tree. I’ll try to lift up the branch from your leg, can you move?“ He asked me and I nodded.  
Slowly, he lifted up the branch and I felt the weight on my leg decrease. I grunted and pushed myself forward, and just as my foot was out under the tree Kazuki let go of it, panting heavily. I continued to slowly crawl away from the tree, Kazuki right beside me and supporting me with his arms as best as he could. He then slowly pulled me up and held me until I signaled him that I was fine sitting on my own.

„Your head“ he said and reached out to my forehead with trembling fingers.  
„It hurts, yeah. I feel dizzy“ I said while he wiped the blood away.  
„You probably have a concussion. What about your leg?“ he asked, and I slowly began to hear his words clearer. The effects of the sound attack seemed to slowly wear off, but it was still difficult to focus on his words.  
„I don’t know, hurts too. Badly. I hope it’s not broken. What about the others?“ I asked and searched for them, turning my head.  
„They‘re pretty much the same as me, probably even better“ Kazuki said, pointing to Kota who had crawled to his boyfriend and was now standing on wobbly legs, helping up Yuusei and pulling him in a tight hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

„We have to get out of here“ I said while trying to stand up and grunting as a drumming pain in my leg made it even harder as it already was with the nausea I had to fight down. Kazuki looked at me worried, but I signaled him that it was okay after I managed to put wheight to my injured leg. It still hurt as hell though.  
„Where do we go?“ He said, „That thing disappeared into the woods, but it could also return... Wait - we have to warn the others!“ Kazuki said with wide eyes, supporting me when my leg almost gave away under me.  
„Mei-chan, Yui-chan and I were just talking when that thing attacked, they should still be on the call“ he added, searching for his phone. We stumbled to it and he picked it up.  
The call was still active, and as he moved it to his ear, he frowned. He put the call on speaker with maximum volume, and I started to hear something. I couldn‘t decipher what they were saying, still hearing badly and hearing a high pitched tone setting in. Focusing on the sounds that came from the phone I realized that the girls were crying.

„Mei-chan? Yui-chan?“ Kazuki asked, and the two girls went silent for a moment only to ask something, speaking fast.  
„What was that .... thing ... sound ... heard a grumble from the forest ... we feared ... worst ... you all okay?“  
„We can barely hear, some creature attacked us, what you heard on the phone and apparently also at your location. My mind is foggy, but I think we four can stand and walk, although Yuki was hurt more badly and surely has a concussion and an injured leg. We have to move to a somewhat safer location. Tell the others to NOT come here, they will only be in danger, too“ Kazuki managed to say.  
„Called ambulance ... here in 40 minutes ... hold on ... helicopter ... rangers coming - „

Another roar-grumble-noise came from the forest - this time from the other direction.  
„Oh no. We have to get out of here, it‘s coming back, we have to move! We are completely exposed here, if it throws another tree from that direction then we‘re dead!“ I said to the others, they all nodded, the shock of the creature returning set us back on track and made us move.  
„Mei-chan, we will head in your direction, maybe we can hide in the forest, I have to hang up now“ Kazuki quickly spoke into the phone and put it away in his pocket.  
„We will have to carry Airi-chan and Akio“ Kota said, carefully scooting up the thin girl. Yuusei and Kazuki went to Akio and put each of his arms around their shoulders, their arms around his waist and slowly raised him up.  
„Are you okay to walk on your own?“ Kazuki asked me, but I was already on my way to pick up the backpacks of the two. Every step hurt, but I managed.  
„Let‘s go, that thing is coming closer and closer“ Kota said with fear in his voice and we started to move up the hill, heading for the watchtower.  
We moved as fast as we could while being as silent as it was possible without lights in a forest. We decided to not use the flashlights since we didn‘t know how that thing could find us.  
„I‘ve been thinking“ Yuusei panted. „That thing reminds me of an old sci-fi myth I read about as a kid“ Kota raised his eyebrows as he heard his boyfriend speak.  
„And what was that myth about in detail?“ I asked, having trouble not to stumble because of the uneven ground, the additional weight of two backpacks, an injured leg and the nausea I constantly had to fight down along with the headache and dizziness. I didn‘t complain, no one of us did - but I could see in each of their faces that we were all in really bad shape.

„If that story was true then we’re pretty much fucked“ Yuusei began to explain.  
„It‘s about a thing called ‚Siren Head‘, a really old creature that mostly lives in deep forests like this one. He - or it, I don’t know - is all about hunting people down, mostly for fun. It can create really loud sounds that affect the soft tissue within our body like we just experienced or mimic voices, the rest of the time it just gives off a constant white-noise“  
I looked at Kazuki, his face drained of all it‘s color.  
„It was there last night“ he said and explained to the other two that he had heard white-noise last night and saw movement in the forest but thought to have imagined it.  
„Shit. Why didn‘t it come after us when we were all asleep then?“ I asked.  
„Maybe it doesn‘t like too many people in one place. If it‘s a predator and hunts for fun, what fun would it be to attack twelve young adults while they are curled up in tents“ Kazuki grumbled.  
„Fair point. It can also morph into it‘s surroundings and blend in, so it‘s mostly invisible and due to its height of about ten meters, it is often mistaken as a tree. It‘s pretty humanoid, but has a speaker pole as neck and loudspeakers as head and teeth. Its claws are said to be pretty big, too. And it’s super fast and apparently also really strong, since it can throw trees like they weighed nothing“  
Knowing the details of the creature we were up against, we fell into a depressed silence.

„We are going to die“ Kota said after a while and burst into hysterical laughter.  
„Sorry“ he said after we looked at him in disbelief.  
„I’m scared" he said with wide eyes.  
He almost stopped moving, but pulled himself together and we moved on, jumping at every small movement or sound around us.  
„Even in this situation, with this Siren Head thing after us - our friends here are depending on us. If we don’t get Airi-chan and Akio out of here, who will?“ Kazuki said after a short while, giving us a tiny silver lining that gave us back our bravery.

We were almost in sight of the watchtower when two things happened:

Kazuki’s eyes opened wide to something behind me and he let go of Akio. Yuusei was working alongside his movement, caught the boy and started to drag him to the watchtower, now running. Kota had started to run, too, yelling something to Kazuki.

The second thing was me, flying through the air, only a millisecond after Kazuki managed to throw himself between me and giant claws.

###### 

#### ~ Kazuki ~

It would be an understatement to say that we were scared.  
We were walking through a dark forest and fleeing from a creature that was responsible for all of us being almost deaf and dizzy, two of my best friends being knocked out and my boyfriend almost being smashed by a fucking entire tree it had thrown at us.  
We walked as fast as we could, but due to our injuries and our unconscious friends we had to carry we were still pretty slow. It took us nearly double the time to find our way back to the watchtower we were headed for.  
We flinched every time something seemed to be moving or something seemed to have made a sound. And I was extremely worried for Yuki.  
Despite having said that he would be okay, he limped heavily and had trouble to keep up the pace. He was walking behind Yuusei and me, Kota was leading the way.

Another flinch. Just a pinecone falling to the ground.  
Where was that fucking thing??  
I got more nervous by the second and started to look around in fear. I looked behind me and saw that Yuki was lacking behind.  
And that he was not the only one behind us.

„Take Akio! Get them as far away from here as you can!“ I yelled to Yuusei, and he instantly understood, grabbed Akio more tightly and started to run.  
„The watchtower is there, head for it!“ Kota yelled and started to run, too, after he had also seen what I saw.

Siren Head. It had somehow snuck up behind us and was just reaching back to take a swing and hit Yuki. Not being able to think, I managed to yank myself between the paw and Yuki, driven by the sole urge to protect him, to not let that monster hurt him again since I was unable to protect him before.

I felt Siren Head hit my left side with enough power to push me against Yuki and throw us both several meters through the air. It pressed the air out of my lungs and I felt a sharp pain in my side, immediately followed by another wave of pain.

We hit the ground hard. I almost landed on Yuki who was gasping for air like me, and it seemed like he got hurt at his shoulder, but we had no time. It was headed right for us again.  
Reaching back, I pulled my knife out my backpack and braced myself. Not able to get up quickly enough, Siren Head ran to us and stepped on my hand, pinning me down to the ground. I howled in pain and swung my free hand with the knife in it against its leg.  
Siren Head let out something that sounded like a scream of pain and stumbled back with my knife still stuck in it, freeing my hand from under the creatures weight. I then grabbed Yuki by his shirt and pulled us both up to run, only able to move because of a giant rush of adrenaline shooting through my veins.  
„It think we can hurt it!“ I yelled, ducking under another swing of the monsters paw as he started to hunt us again and Yuki yanking us behind a tree. A dull sound came from it, and when we looked up, Siren Head had buried it’s entire paw in the thick tree trunk and tried to get it free.  
„RUN!“ Yuki yelled, and we both stumbled to our feet again, trying to put distance between us and Siren Head.  
„The watchtower“ I panted, gasping for air and blending out the rising pain that came from my left side and my arm.  
„Maybe we can take cover under the concrete pillars!“  
I had to think of something. As soon as this thing would be free it was going to be after us again.

We reached the poles that anchored the watchtower in the ground just as we heard a crack and heavy, uneven steps coming closer very fast. We just managed to slide under a concrete pillar and behind the stairs that led up before the monster ripped a part out of the stairs. The concrete seemed to be an obstacle for it - but none that it couldn’t overcome.  
„What do we do?!“ Yuki yelled and the panic in his eyes was even increasing as another part was ripped out, this time out of a concrete pillar.  
„Let me try something“ I said, took out my flashlight and pointed it directly at the creature. Nothing.  
„Shit, I thought maybe it was sensitive to light“ I said, flinching at another piece of concrete flying through the air.  
„Where are the others“ Yuki asked while touching his shoulder and hissing. „I think it’s dislocated“ he answered my worried look, „What about you? What about your hand?“ he asked me while I started to bing his arm up in a triangular scarf I found in my medkit.  
„I think I’m okay, my hand can wait“ I lied, focusing on treating him and thinking of a way out of this situation. „Maybe we distracted that thing long enough so that the others could move on and head to the campsite, and the rangers and the ambulance should also arrive any minute. That’s good, now we don’t have to worry about them getting in more danger“ I thought loudly to prevent Yuki from digging deeper about my condition and he nodded.  
„But what options do we have?“ Yuki said shaking, tears began to run down his cheeks.  
„If we are the ones distracting that thing, then we give the others a chance. I did some damage on that thing with my knife, I we manage to dig the knife in further… We could cut the Achilles tendon. Then It wouldn’t be able wo walk anymore“ I said, a glimmer of hope in my eyes.

I had an idea.

„And remember when Yuusei said that it can morph into its surroundings?“ I said, eyes wide.  
„It only came after us in the forest, and it never moved out of the forest while we were atthe clearing“ I continued, and Yuki seemed to have understood where I was going.  
„You think that it’s bound to the forest? That it can‘t hide in the plains?“ he concluded, and I nodded.  
„It’s a long shot, but it’s the only one we got. If we manage to draw the knife in further to cut the tendon, we can get to the trail and somehow to the campsite without the thing following us too easily. And if it really is bound to the woods then this might be an actual chance for us to be safe from it“ I said and stood up, only to fall back and land on my bottom instantly. My sight clouded momentarily.

„What’s wrong!?“ Yuki screeched out in panic. He started to fuss over me and he gasped in shock as he felt something wet on my ripped shirt. He pulled it up and his face turned into an expression of pure horror.  
„You - you - Kazuki„ he started to sob, and I couldn’t hold my tears back any longer.

My whole body was aching. I was sure that several of my ribs were cracked, and I was bleeding heavily from four deep cuts the claws had left. My left wrist was turned into a strange position and my hand was starting to get numb.  
„Kazuki“ Yuki sobbed, and he started to press his jacket onto my wound, causing me to howl in pain.  
„Sorry, sorry... Why did you even do that? Why did you jump to rescue me? Why did you put yourself in danger like that?“ he sobbed, but I managed to smile at him.  
„Because I can‘t be without you, and that‘s not possible if I let you get killed here. It's goong to be okay. “ I answered weakly. The rush of adrenaline that had made me move earlier vanished, and all I could feel was pain and fear.  
„We have to do try it now, while I can still get myself to move“ I said and gently pushed Yuki back who had tied his jacket tightly around me in an attempt to slow down the bleeding. He had fixed my arm in it as well so that I could move more easily. He looked at me worried, but I saw in his face that he had understood. If we gave up now, we would never have a chance to survive.

I knew that we wouldn‘t be able to outrun the monster in our conditions if the ‚plan‘ failed If you can even call it an actual plan.  
I could barely breathe, each time I inhaled I felt a sharp pain in my side, and Yuki could barely even walk with his leg.  
It seemed like all hope was lost. But then I looked into my partners beautiful green eyes and scolded myself for almost having given up. He was here with me, so I had every reason to move. I had every reason to not give up. For him.

„Run towards the campsite on three?“ I asked, grabbing his hand and holding on to it for dear life.  
„On three“ he said and squeezed my hand in return, standing up clumsily and helping me up, too. We looked at each other.  
„Three“ we said at the same time and started to run as best as we could, slipping out of the watchtowers protection and heading for the camp.

###### 

#### ~ Yuki ~

I don’t know how, but seeing Kazuki wounded made me stand up again. Ignoring the pain in my leg, my shoulder and my head I pushed forward, feeling a strong anger and the need to revenge towards the monster.  
Kazuki tried to be tough, but he was bad at hiding his pain and I could see that he was suffering.  
We ran for our lives. As soon as Siren Head noticed us, it let out another loud scream that made our ears ring again. We tried to run further and suddendly the scream was cut off. A new, dull and drumming sound could be heard from above us.  
„Helicopter“ I panted, Kazuki nodded in agreement.  
A crack coming from behind us made us look back - and as soon as we saw what the source of it was I knew we were going to get smashed.

The watchtower, with a raging monster pulling it's claws out a ripped concrete pillar, was tilting in our direction.

„RUN!“ I yelled, pulling Kazuki to the left, out of the area where the tower would land. We could feel the shockwaves moving through the ground as tons of steel, concrete and wood collapsed only a few meters behind us and the shake made us fall again. I looked behind me in disbelief as the dust from splintered concrete started to settle down. We barely made it.  
„We have to get up“ I panted, seeing Kazuki nod and rolling around to get up.

„OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!!“

I flinched.

„COME GET US!“

Haru and Takumi were standing behind us, waving and yelling at the monster. They had fear in their eyes, but they were screaming and shouting to draw the monsters attention to them. Siren Head flipped its head around and let out a short howl, then started to run towards them and following the two as they ran away.

„What?“ I heard Kazuki say, but then we were already helped up by Kanon and Ayato.  
„Why are you here? We told you not to come!“ I groaned. I had never been so relieved and happy to see my friends though.  
„Yeah, you’re welcome“ Ayato said.  
„As soon as we heard a terrible noise we rushed to get here and help you. Mei and Yui called us right after, telling us what just had happened - that you found them - but that you said that we should not come.“ Kanon started to explain. „We weren’t sure what to do after that, but we decided that we would not leave you alone and continued to come here“ she said.  
Ayato then continued, „Lucky you we did, cause after a while we saw Kota and Yuusei stumble onto the trail with Akio and Airi-chan. They were crying and told us what happened and why you two weren’t there with them. They feared the worst, but we sent them back to the campsite to get medical attention for all of them and now we’re here - saving your asses“ We started to walk towards the trail as fast as we could, but all my energy seemed lost.

„Jesus Christ, how did you escape that thing so long in your condition?“ he asked in disbelief as he saw us moving, heavily leaning onto them. He must have realized how bad it really was because he gave us a concerned look that I had never seen on him before.  
„Well, we don’t plan to die here, so don’t worry“ Kazuki managed to say with a chuckle that turned into a weak cough.  
„Don’t speak, the ambulance helicopter just arrived when we saw you two. The rangers are already on their way to the watchtower, and Mei-chan said they brought weapons.“ Ayato said while trying to keep his voice from trembling. „Just hang on a little longer, it’s going to be okay“ he said while we reached the trail. Walking on a flat path instead of the uneven ground like in the rest of the forest allowed us to move faster.

Takumi and Haru arrived near us after a short while, panting heavily but immediately rushing to each of our free sides and supporting us, too.  
„It’s still behind us, but we might just have lead it on a false trail“ Takumi said, then almost froze at another scream from the monster.  
„What the hell ist this thing anyway“ Haru asked with a trembling voice. His eyes were wide open.  
"Siren Head" I replied. "Super strong, super loud, super fast, but will hunt you silently and while morphing to it's surroundings to sneak up ... on you ..."  
We exchanged worried looks, then looked at our surroundings in panic. Nothing.  
"M-Maybe we managed to trick it" Haru said hesitantly.

"M-MaYbe wE mAnaGEd tO tRIcK It" we heard from close behind us. We startled, what we heard was spoken with Harus voice, only a bit distorted. I only realized what that meant and managed to turn around right before Siren Head ran into us like a battering ram. I flew through the air once more and landed on Ayato and Haru.  
"Kazuki!" I yelled after my vision was halfway clear again, desperately trying to get up and searching my partner. After a while, Kanon and Takumi came running to us from the darkness of the forest and from where they had landed. Kanon was holding her arm, it was bleeding. The others seemed okay, except for some bruises and minor cuts from hitting the ground.  
"Where is Kazuki?!" I yelled at them.  
"He - H-he ... " Kanon started to stammer, but she was in shock.  
"That thing has him. It wanted to attack Kanon, but then Kazuki pulled on something in its leg while it gazed her. Somehow that distracted him and I could move her out of the way, but as soon as we weren’t in reach anymore it grabbed Kazuki and took off with him. They can't be far because the thing only has one more working leg somehow, but Yuki - Kazuki, he - ... “ Takumi stuttered, visibly shaken.

"No. He is strong. He will be fine" I said and before I even realized that the others were still talking to me, a big rush of adrenaline flooded through my body. It numbed the pain and made me move. I got out a knife of my own, dropped my backpack and then ran into the dark to where Kanon and Takumi had come from.

To face the monster.  
To safe Kazuki.

###### 

#### ~Kazuki~

Being thrown through the air by a monster for a second time? Check.

I landed on the ground with Kanon and Takumi, who had both supported me and had helped me walk. Siren Head had charged right between Yuki and me, so he and the others were spread to somewhere in the opposite direction. I tried to look to them, but it was too dark and I was greeted by a screeching monster running directly at us. I ducked at a swing of its paw, but it ran past me and started to attack Kanon, exposing it's back to me.  
I took the chance. While the monster was distracted to charge at Kanon and Takumi, I managed to get up and threw my weight at it's legs, grabbing the knife from earlier in it's leg and driving it in until it was completely buried inside it. As I was falling, I held on to the weapon and drove it through Siren Heads entire leg.

A howl of pain escaped it's loudspeakers and it gave up it's attempt to swing its claws at Kanon or Takumi again. Instead, it turned around to me, picked me up from the ground and gripped me tightly, squeezing the air out of my lungs, taking me with it.  
Siren Head limped back in the direction of the watchtower. I struggled and tried to break myself free despite the incredible pain I felt in my left side from where it had gazed me earlier. I swung my knife at it and managed to hit one of the sirens - another howling sound - but with every movement I made, the grip around me would only be tightened and I started to feel the lack of oxygen since I was unable to breathe anymore. My kicks and swings with the knife became weaker and weaker, and in a last attempt of freeing myself I slammed the knife into the paw that was holding me, not caring if I could hurt myself with it in the process. My vision went black for a few seconds then, but as soon as I managed to open my eyes again - laying on the ground and fresh air flooding my lungs despite my wound as I was able to somehow breathe again - I heard Yuki's voice calling me. I managed to turn to him and saw him heading in my direction.  
„No, run away“ I moaned softly, still laying on the ground and fighting to stay conscious. I looked up and saw Siren Head slowly closing the distance of a few steps between us and picking me up again, this time with both its paws. I yelled in pain as it squeezed me and drew its claws into my shoulders. Lifting me up to its loudspeakers, it let out another voice mimic.

_„No Akio, RUUUUNNNN! What is this thing?? No, watch out, nooooo-“_

Airis voice. Probably from where she and Akio had their encounter with the creature. I was infuriated of how it mocked us with the agony of our friends, but seeing me angry only seemed to make the monster more happy. It bowed down and brought the speakers right in front of my face. Tiny teeth were inside them, and they snapped open and close in excitement to kill.

„Kazuki!“ I heard Yuki yell, now standing almost directly below me. He let out a scream of anger and charged at the monster. I heard how he must have hit the other leg with his knife as the loudspeakers let out an atrocious sound right before my face. Siren Head kicked after him several times, and it released one paw of me to swing it at Yuki. He managed to evade the monsters attacks a few times, but right after he had ducked away under a vicious swing with its claws, a kick hit him. I saw how his legs gave out under him and how he fell on the ground, whining in pain and Siren Head moving forward to crush him under its feet. Adrenaline started to rush through my veins.  
I found the energy to desperately try to wiggle free, to kick or cut it with my knife, but it seemed to show no real reaction as it only howled in bloodlust and what seemed like amusement.  
„Yuki!!!“ I cried out in horror as I saw the monsters foot coming down to hit my boyfriend like in slow motion. I groaned and with the fear of loosing the love of my life to this beast I made one final attempt to get it's attention off Yuki. I threw my knife to it's neck - or speaker pole - and aimed at the spot where one of the speakers was attached to it.

I don’t know how, but after what seemed like an eternity my knife hit the exact spot I had aimed for. A thick, black mucus-like substance started to run down the speaker pole and the movements of the creature suddenly stuttered. It completely froze and stopped giving out any sounds and it's foot stopped in the middle of it's attempt to crush Yuki, only a few centimeters away from his face. Yuki managed to drag himself away and out under it's foot. Siren Heads claws also stopped to squeeze me and after a few more weak wiggles I was free and let myself fall to the ground, grunting as a new wave of pain made my body shake. Although I tried to land on my feet I almost landed with my face first. Another wave of pain echoed through me, but I still tried to ignore it. Looking back at Siren Head, I saw how it's body had started to sway. It slowly started to move again, but this time it immediately turned around and slowly limped away and headed to the remains of the watchtower, disappearing behind it.

„KAZUKI!!“  
I looked at Yuki who was calling my name and crawling to me, dragging his injured leg behind him as he desperately made his way to me. I couldn’t react. I had somehow collapsed and felt how my face rested on soft moss and how my body slowly began to feel limp. My field of vision filled with more and more black spots and my entire body was aching. My arm, left side and my shoulders were the epicenters of stabbing pain and my head hurt. I was feeling dizzy and nauseous and I was barely able to even breathe.

Yuki reached my side and collapsed right next to me. He cupped my face with one hand and wiped his tears with the other. With a desperate groan he managed to sit up against a tree and pull me into his lap, cradling me in his arms and I felt my head resting against his fast moving chest, but the world around me was getting dimmer and dimmer.

„Yuki“ I managed to say, so softly and quietly that he maybe couldn't even have heard me. "Yuki, I’m so sorry“ I sobbed, pain was running through my body with every shake and tears were blurring what was left of my vision. „I’m scared. But you’re safe now, and that makes me happy“ I continued.  
„Shhh, don’t speak, safe your strength“ he replied and hugged me tighter, careful not to squeeze me too tight or to come too close to any of my wounds.  
„I have to tell you this. I don’t know if I will make it out of h-“  
„Don’t say that, it will be fine. You will be fine“ he sobbed, caressing my face with his hand. „Don’t say things like that, I know you will make it out of here. Cause if you don’t, I have no reason to live anymore! Don’t do this to me, please!“ he said desperately between sobs. "Don't leave me Kazuki! Don't give your life away for me! Why? Why did you do this? For me?" he mumbled while caressing my cheeks.

„I had to save you, and I had to know that you would be okay“ I said weakly. I felt how his chest was shaking as he sucked in the air in another sob. „Ever since you are in my life, I see everything in so many more beautiful colors. I live for the faces you make when you have to try the stuff I cooked or for the times that I can hear you laugh. Every time I saw you happy, it added something to my life that made it complete suddenly. It added something I hadn’t even realized that I was missing until you filled that void“  
I paused, took in a ragged breath and almost choked on the air. I felt my body shake at a wet cough and I tasted blood in my mouth after it.  
„I love you, Yuki. And I had to do everything I could to protect you. Because… I can’t life a life without you in it. I can't imagine a world without you in it“  
Another cough.  
„And I know that it might have been selfish, but I can find peace knowing that you will make it out of here. Although I am sorry, too, for maybe staying behind“ I said, my voice breaking. I tried to reach to cup his cheek with my shaking hand, but I had no strength left and it slumped down half-way. Yuki grabbed it and squeezed it tightly.

My eyelids were starting to feel so heavy.

„No, no no no no no no, stay with me!“ Yuki screamed as he noticed my eyelids flattering and shook me in an attempt to keep me awake.  
„I’m so sorry, Yuki“ I whispered. Tears were running down my cheeks. They felt burning hot, but the sensation quickly faded as I felt how all my senses were getting muffled by something pulling me into a black and silent void. I closed my eyes.

„I’m sorry… I love you“ I whispered with the last of my strength and then felt myself slipping into darkness, Yukis calls becoming mere echos and the grip of his hands the last thing I felt.

###### 

#### ~Yuki~

„Kazuki! KAZUKI! No, stay with me, please“ I yelled, but Kazuki didn’t respond. I shook him, I called out his name until my throat was sore, but the smaller boy showed no reaction.

„There they are!“

I barely noticed them running to us. I was still holding Kazuki between my legs and in my arms, cradling him and brushing away a strand of hair that had escaped his bun behind his ear. Someone shook my shoulder, but I didn’t care who it was. My ears were ringing, and I started to zone out.

„Boy, can you HEAR me?“

Who was that? That wasn’t someone of my friends. I looked up, finally reacting. A man with an axe in his hand and a shotgun over his shoulder had crouched down beside me. His hand rested on my shoulder and he was panting heavily.

„Are we safe here? Where ist the monster?!“ he asked me, but I just stared through him like he was made out of air. After a while I had processed what he wanted to know.  
"Watchtower. It fled. Injured" I mumbled.

More unfamiliar voices could be heard. I managed to turn my head and saw five people in bright red and yellow jackets approaching us fast.

„He is in shock, and the other one looks very bad“ I heard the first man say to them and he immediately got up to make space for the new strangers.

„Shit, he really looks bad. Page the heli, we need preserved blood“ I heard one say as soon as they started to pry Kazuki out of my hands and laying him on a stretcher. They picked him up while one started to fuzz over him as they were running away to somewhere. I couldn't move. I was left to watch how Kazuki layed there, motionless on the stretcher and just - so still. Not moving.

Having taken him away, I slowly felt panic rising up in me.  
„Where are you taking him! What are they doing to him?!“ I screeched and started to fight back the hands of the other two who had started to come close to me. „Kazuki! - What are you doing?“ I was breathing unsteadily.  
„Calm down, we are here to help“ one of them said, trying to catch my wrists and holding me down while the other one searched for something in a backpack of theirs.  
„No, you don’t understand, I have to protect him, I have to see him“ I yelled at them, trying to push them away and to stand up.  
„Stay down, you have injuries as well and we need to treat you!“ the man said and grabbed my shoulders in an attempt to hold me down. He succeeded, my body was giving away under me and a sharp pain echoed through my shoulder under his touch.  
„Kazuki“ I sobbed between uneven breathes, ignoring the questions of the paramedics as they asked me several things. I couldn’t breathe properly, and I felt a lace up my throat that was threatening to suffocate me.

I panicked and started to kick around me weakly, gasping for air but trying to shake these people off of me. I felt imprisoned, my mind was highly awake but incarcerated by my weak and injured body. I had to try and follow them, I couldn’t let them take him from me, I-

I felt a prick in my neck and as I looked down, I just managed to see the other person - a woman as I now noticed - pull out an empty syringe.

And then, everything went black.

###### 

I woke up to a slow beeping noise. I tried to open my eyes, but everything way too bright and now some other sound mixed into the things I could hear, only increasing the headache I started to feel.

„Yuki? Can you hear me?“ someone asked. I grumbled something and squinted one eye open. After a moment, I could identify five figures standing at my side. I looked around, and my vision began to clear up as my eyes were adjusting to the light.  
I was laying in a bed with white sheets and cables and tubes were running from my chest and hand to somewhere beside me.

A hospital?

„Yuki?“ the voice asked again with excitement in it. I looked to the figures and recognized the one that had been talking to me.

"A-.. Akio?" I said in disbelief. It seemed like just one moment ago that we carried him and Airi through the woods. "You- You're awake!"  
"That is my line. It‘s about time that you woke up after three days, sleepyhead" he chuckled softly. With my vision getting better every second, I now saw who the others were: Kanon (with what looked like bandages covering her forearm), Yuusei, Kota and Haru.  
„Hi everyone“ I said with a weak smile. „Akio, what happened? I was out for three days? And where are we...?“ Memories started to flush my mind.

„Oh god. WHERE IS KAZUKI?“ I screeched in panic. Somewhere in the back of my mind I noticed the beeping indicating my heartbeat getting faster and faster. I tried to stand up, but a wave of nausea and a dull pain on my chest forced me to at least sit back down. Akio moved toward me and pushed me back into the bed, firmly but gently.  
„Relax, you aren‘t allowed to stand up yet“ he said with a soothing voice. When I looked into his eyes he turned away with a sad look.  
„Where is Kazuki. How is he“ I demanded to know.

„Yuki, you see...“ Kanon started to say in a sad tone, but stopped as soon as she looked at me and then turned her head down.  
„Yuki“ Yuusei said. „Kazuki was severely wounded by that monster. I mean even I saw that it was bad, but as soon as the paramedics took him in they quickly made clear that they would do everything they could, but that he...“ he paused. I looked at him terrified, and anger started to raise up in me.  


„Would you please already tell me how he is“ I demanded.

„...They didn‘t know wether he would be able to make it. He had lost much blood and a broken rib had damaged his lungs. They flew him here as fast as they could and did surgery on him two times“ Akio continued, now with tears in his eyes. I feared the worst. Something cold seemed to reach for my heart and slowly squeeze it.

„He is alive. He‘s in the ICU and was declared to finally be in a stable condition only hours ago. But... he‘s unconscious and in a coma, they don‘t know when - or if - he will wake up again. … The blood loss could also have damaged his brain“ Akio said, now crying.  
I was speechless. I barely noticed how tears started to run down on my cheeks and how my body was shaken by sobs.  
„No“ I whispered. My world was crumbling. My ears were starting to ring and I squeezed the blanket that was wrapped over me so tightly that my knuckles became white. A part of me knew that I had to slow down and steady my breathing in order not to have a panic attack, but the fear of Kazuki never waking up again pulled me into desperation. I gasped for air. Someone was shaking me and calling something.

Then, Haru was at my side and hugged me tightly. Kanon and the others joined in, and in their embrace, I slowly managed to regulate my breathing again. A doctor came in and started to fumble around with my IV drop, but as soon as I saw him bringing a syringe closer to me I shook my head and told him between sobs that I would manage. He huffed and stayed, watching me slowly calm down in the arms of my friends.

„Sorry... Thank you“ I said quietly after a while.  
„You don‘t have to thank us“ Haru said, also with tears in his eyes.  
„We have to thank you. Without you and Kazuki, we all would probably have died“ Akio said.

„Hrm Hrm“

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at the others. „I‘d like to have a talk with my patient“ he said.  
„Of course“ Kanon said and after a while, all had said goodbye and promised to visit me in the evening again.

„So, Mr. ...“ The doctor started, standing at the foot of my bed and looking through some papers.  
„Just Yuki is fine“ I said quietly, still processing what my friends had just told me.  
„Okay then, Yuki-kun“ he said, „I am very happy to see you awake. And your breathing and heartbeat are steady again, very good“ he said and wrote something down in the illegible handwriting of a doctor.  
„Are you feeling dizzy? Any pain?“  
„A bit nauseous, and my head and chest hurts a lot“ I said, and he wrote something down again.  
„To the point of vomiting?“ he asked, but I shook my head in response.  
„Okay. You sure went through a lot. Your leg is broken and your shoulder was dislocated. You have bruises over your entire torso. Can you move your toes and fingers?“ he asked.  
I did what he told me to, and after about 15 minutes of questions and him telling me about my condition he seemed happy with my responses and how I was.

„This looks very good, Yuki-kun. We will keep you here for a few days, and after that you can go home if you have someone that lives with you..?“  
„I live by myself, and I never met my parents“ I responded.  
„I’m sure I can stay with my friends“ I finally said.  
„Okay, we will talk details later then. Try to rest now, and don‘t make any sudden movements“ he said and turned to go.

„Wait“ I said.  
„How is Kazuki? Can I see him?“ I asked with fear in my voice. He looked at me in discomfort, as if he had tried to avoid this topic.  
„He... He is stable, but we don‘t know how his condition will develop. He is completely unresponsive - but stable. You can visit him tomorrow, under the condition that you are accompanied by one of our nurses“ he said after a while.  
„Don‘t give up on him yet, he is a strong boy - the fact that he survived so much and two surgeries proves it“ he said.

„I know how strong he is. And I will never give up on him“ I said, slowly leaning back against a cushion.  
„Alright then. A nurse will come soon to adjust the medication you get to your level of pain. Try to rest“ he said and left the room.

Later that evening, I was visited by all of my friends. Everyone who had been at the campsite with me was there. They told me how as soon as the helicopter had landed Mei and Yui coordinated the paramedics and the three rangers that had arrived only minutes earlier. Just as they were about to head for Kazuki and me, Kota and Yuusei had stumbled out the forest with Akio and Airi. One paramedic stayed behind with Mei and Yui who helped them and the rest went to search for us.  
After a while, they had come across Kanon, Haru, Takumi and Ayato. Two of the rangers stayed behind then and managed to get them to return to the campsite after they had tried to find me and Kazuki but failed.

„We were shocked as we were all at the campsite and saw the paramedics run out of the woods with Kazuki and you both unconscious. They rushed you two in the helicopter along with Airi-chan and Akio“ Takumi said.  
„The rest of us were also brought here in ambulances that arrived short after the helicopter took off with you“ Haru added.  
„Severe concussion and almost torn eardrums, minor cuts and a lot of bruises, but we luckily are pretty fine aside of that“ Kota said, „After a night here we were allowed to go, and a day later, Airi-chan and Akio woke up. Their eardrums were completely torn“  
„We were cleared to go this morning and went wo visit you before we left, and then you also woke up“ Akio said with a smile.

„I‘m glad that you‘re all okay so far“ I said, taking a small bite of the pizza they had brought with them after they told me that I had to eat. I know that they wanted to comfort me, but I just couldn’t help but feel a mix of being pitted at, gratitude for them being here for me and an almost all consuming emptiness as I constantly worried about my boyfriend.

„The doctors told us about Kazuki“ Airi said after a while in a sad tone. „I am so sorry that this happened to you. I cant help but feel that it's all my fault“ she said quietly and with tears in her eyes.  
„Airi-chan. Look at me“ I commanded. She looked up.  
„Don‘t you dare accuse yourself for this. Everyone here would have - and has - risked themselves to help a friend. And it is not your fault that this thing lived in that woods“ I said while taking her hand and squeezing it firmly. „So don‘t you dare cry over something that you had no influence on, okay?“  
She nodded, and pulled me in a tight hug.  
„Thank you“ she whispered. I hugged her back and looked at the others. Akio was also crying and joined the hug.  
„Yes, thank you“ he also said.

We talked about everything and nothing. They did their best to cheer me up by simply letting me know that they were here for me. After a while, only Takumi and Mei were left, the others had gone home since they also weren’t back to 100% yet.

„Hey guys, can I ask a favor?“ I said.  
„Sure“ Mei said.  
„I can only be discharged if someone lives with me. Would you mind if I stayed with you for a few days until I‘m fine on my own?“ I asked.  
„Of course you can. You‘re always welcome“ Mei said.  
„Thanks Mei-chan. Thanks Takumi“ I said, again feeling grateful to have them as friends.

The next day and after a sleepless night full of overthinking and worrying I was finally allowed to visit Kazuki and found myself being wheeled to the ICU by a nurse.  
„You are still too weak to walk on your own, give it a few days“ she had said after I protested that I could walk.  
„Are you ready?“ she asked as we apparently reached the door.  
„As ready as I‘ll ever be“ I said in a sad tone. She opened the door and wheeled me to the right side of the bed in wich a boy with long black hair was laying way too still. The only movement was that of his chest, it was slowly rising and falling as air was brought into his intubated lungs.  
„I‘ll leave you alone“ the nurse said and silently closed the door behind her.

„Hi“ I said to him with a trembling voice.  
I secretly hoped that he would just be there, sleeping, and ready to wake up as soon as I spoke to him. But nothing happened, and the silence was filled with a slow beep that indicated his heartbeat and the sound of the ventilator. I reached out to grab his hand and put it in my trembling hands, kissing it softly and holding it in front of my mouth, my elbows propped up on his bed as best as I could with my splinted shoulder. Reality crashed down on me. It could be that he never wakes up again.

„God, Kazuki“ I sobbed. His face was pale, and I could see the bandages around his shoulders and a part of the ones covering his torso. His left hand layed at his side, plastered like my leg to make sure the broken bones would heal correctly.  
„Kazuki, I’m here. I am waiting for you. Please wake up again“ i whispered in a hoarse voice.  
No reaction.  
I quietly cried and stayed at his side, his hand entangled in mine and I whispered prayers, excuses, his name and my wishes for him to wake up until I fell asleep, the lack of rest catching up to me.

I was gently shaken awake by the nurse that had wheeled me into his room.  
„Yuki-kun?“ she asked, and I opened my eyes. I was still sitting at Kazukis bed. He was still laying on the bed like he did before. Noticing how dark it was, I turned to the window only to find that it was night.

„How long have I been sleeping here?“ I asked groggily.  
„Well, I brought you here at the end of my shift and I just started it again, so about 12 hours?“ she said.  
„I was told that your friends were here to visit you again, but as soon as they were informed that you weren't in your room but fast asleep at your boyfriends side, they smiled and left. They left something they had brought with them in your room. And you should get something to eat since you have been here for so long“ she continued. I nodded, placed a kiss on Kazukis palm, wished him a good night and allowed her to take me back to my room.

Sitting in the bed and after a horrible meal of hospital food, I had a look at what the others had dropped off. It was mostly clothes, my smartphone and a charger for it and my bathroom beauty case.  
I plugged in my phone and after it was provided with energy again, I opened our group chat to thank them for coming today and to apologize that I wasn’t there.  
They quickly responded and assured me that it was no problem. I then updated them on Kazukis and my condition, and after a while wished everyone goodnight and went to sleep.

###### 

„Thanks for picking me up guys“ I said as Takumi picked up my bag and Mei held the door open for me as I walked out my hospital room for the final time. I was bound to crutches, and he doctors told me that they would remove the plaster of my leg in about four weeks. My shoulder still hurt a little bit after it had healed, but I managed.  
„No problemo“ he grinned and followed me and his girlfriend as we were on our way to the exit.  
„We prepared the guest room for you, and I got the stuff you asked me for from your apartment yesterday“ Mei said.  
„Thank you guys. I don’t know what I would do without you“ I smirked as we reached Mei's pickup truck and I lifted myself on the back seat.

It had been a week since I woke up. Kazuki was still in a coma and nobody knew wether he would wake up again, but the doctors were positively surprised with his recent development. Two days ago, they had tried to slowly reduce the sedatives and removed the intubation tube to see wether Kazuki could breathe on his own.  
  
He could - which according to the doctors was a miracle.

I had spent every minute I wasn’t needed in my own hospital room at his side, talking to him about how the others were, how they had returned to the campsite to gather their and our belongings and that the campsite was now closed forever. The police had been informed about the case and we were all interrogated about Siren Head. They tried to keep it under the radar, but the newspapers and reporters quickly found out about it and the hospital even had to hire security since they were trying to get to me and the others for statements or interviews.  
There were also three missing person cases that were all rolled up again with the new knowledge of what was living in the woods. The national park was now a restricted area and no civilian was allowed to enter, but still - even after we injured the monster, it was never found.  
I told him about how we had been rescued and about how much I missed him. I told him that I needed him to wake up. That his mother had been there to visit him and me every day and that she was broken hearted after she found out what happened to us. And that I loved him. That I would be there forever for him.

I lived with Mei and Takumi for a few days, grateful for their mental and physical support. I took the bus to visit Kazuki every day, caressing his hand, washing his hair and cleaning him, watching as the bandages were replaced. I saw the wounds from the monsters’ claws and from the surgeries. 

The first surgery was performed right after the helicopter had flown us to the hospital. They fought to keep him alive while they had to remove splinters of his cracked ribs (seven in total), repair his torn lungs and remove his spleen after it had been ripped, probably when he had thrown himself between Siren Head and me. After 6 hours of surgery and blood transplants, he was safe for the moment. His hand was fixed with three metal wires in an ambulant operation on the next day.

After I felt mostly recovered internally and externally, I thanked my friends for having me with a barbecue to which I invited everyone of our group. I told Kazuki about what he had missed every day, and how all of their lives was now moving on, with him missing in everyones, especially in mine.

One day I stayed so late that I missed the last bus to my apartment. Kazukis Mom visited in the evening on that day and offered me to take me with her. That was when I somehow moved into their house. Since she was also alone without Kazuki there, she was glad that she had someone for company, and I was happy about her offer, and honestly - to also not be alone. I still had nightmares of that night, and being with her helped.  
Over time, since the day I brought Kazuki home from our date and he slept in my car, she had grown to be somehow like a mother for me, too, since I never had one.

„And here I am, sitting again, watching you sleep and hoping that you finally wake up“ I said one day, sitting on a chair next to his bedside like I had done so many times before. I took his hand and kissed it lightly.  
„I need you back in my life“ I whispered.  
„Every day feels so empty without you in it, and I don’t want to move on unless it’s with you. Wake up Kazuki. Please. We need you. Your Mom misses you. Our friends miss you. I miss you. I miss you so much. Please come back to us soon. Come back to me“

I sat back and closed my eyes, listening to the constant ‚beep’ that had become a lifeline for me to know that he was still alive, that he could wake up again. I smelled the familiar scent of the hospital. I held his hand and relaxed, gently rubbing his hand with my thumb and listening to his breathing and the beeping of the heart monitor.

I suddenly froze.

His hand was twitching and weakly squeezing mine. I opened my eyes and looked at his face. He slightly frowned and then cracked his eyes open, just wide enough for me to notice it.

„Yuki?“ he asked in a weak and hoarse voice. He opened his eyes more and after a few seconds his gaze met with mine.

I burst into tears.

„Morning, Beautiful“ I said softly and couldn’t hold back a laugh that mixed into strange sounds with my sobs.

He was awake. He really was awake.

„Are you thirsty?“ I asked as I saw that he tried to form more words and he nodded as a response. I took my glass of water from the table and offered it to him, gently holding his head up and letting him slurp up a few sips.  
„Thanks“ he whispered, his voice was getting clearer.  
„What ... happened“ he managed to say, beginning to look around in the room.  
„I promise that I will tell you everything, but I have to go and get you a doctor first“ I said after a moment.  
„Okay“ he said softly.

„Yuki?“ he said just as I was about to step out the door. I immediately turned around to look at him, almost loosing my balance.

„I love you“  
„I love you, too. I’ll be right back“

###### 

#### ~Kazuki~

The doctor rushed in only a few moments after Yuki had left, Yuki following him as fast as he cold on crutches.

Crutches? Oh, right. he had his leg inured.

Memories started to flood my head - Airi and Akio went missing, we went after them, then we found hem and we were attacked…  
Siren Head.

It all flushed through my head like a waterfall, threatening to pull me down a deep hole.  
„Yuki“ I croaked. I started to panic, "Siren Head" I whispered - it hat just tried to kill us, I remembered now -

„Shhhh. Shhhhh“ Yuki took my hand and feeling his touch calmed me down immediately.  
„We are fine, we are in the hospital, and Siren Head isn’t here“ he said, and after a few moments my breathing steadied and I felt my body relax a bit.

„How are you feeling, Kazuki-kun?“ the doctor said, astounded at seeing me awake. „What do you remember?“  
„I - I was snatched by S- Siren Head. Yuki came after us, and when I saw that it wanted to crush h- him, I threw my knife. Then I fell, and somehow ended up in Yuki arms. Then… I don’t know. I woke up here“

A flashlight was pointed into my eyes. I was asked to try and move my feet and hands, and if I felt any pain. After a few more questions and another surprised looking doctor and nurse joining in through the middle of it, I felt tired. They must have noticed it.

„You should try and rest as much as you can. Sleep, you need it. We will talk about everything further when you feel fit enough for it, okay? We will also run some tests then“ the doctor said. I nodded.  
„Very good. I am very happy to see you conscious Kazuki-kun. You escaped death just barely. I will tend to you tomorrow again. Good night.“  
He and the other doctor and nurse turned to go, but after a few steps he spoke again.

„And your visitor should not keep you awake for too long, either“ he said in an amused tone and then left.

I looked at Yuki who sat beside me again and hadn’t let go of my hand.

„Tell me everything“ I said.

And he did. After about 30 minutes Yuki finished telling me everything that happened. I only realized that I was crying when Yuki reached out a hand to wipe at my tears.

„Don’t cry“ he said, visibly having trouble to hold back his own tears.  
„I owe you my life“ he said. „Thank you“  
„I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry that I was so selfish to maybe leave you behind alone“ I cried, but he only chuckled.  
„You don’t have to be sorry. I love you. We are safe. We are together. That is all that matters to me“ he said with a smile which I returned.

I yawned.

„Alright, time for you to get that rest“ he said, standing up on his healthy leg and pressing a gentle kiss on my mouth.  
„Please stay here with me“ I pleaded and tried to move to the side in my bed to make space for him. I frowned as my body only reacted sloppily.  
„Don’t move, you still have strong medication in your system“ he said worried, but I reassured him with an „It’s okay“ and patted on the bed. He sighed, but he took off his shoes and then, careful not to gaze me, laid down next to me. I cuddled close to him as best as I could and rested my head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

„I love you“ he said while gently petting my hair.

„I love you, too. Night“ I mumbled and drifted off to a dreamless sleep, feeling safe with the love of my life laying beside me.

### Epiloge

#### ~Kazuki~

The nurse that had found us sleeping in the morning scolded Yuki and me for being irresponsible and we both apologized, but we noticed that she had to hold back a grin while accepting the apology.  
I had woken up yesterday in the late afternoon and we still hadn't told anyone that I was awake. Yuki told me that my Mom would regularly show up at around 11 o’clock, which was in half an hour, so we decided to not tell her before and surprise her.  
When my Mom entered, expecting to find me in a comatose state but found me awake chatting with Yuki instead, she burst into tears and her knees nearly gave away under her. She rushed to my side and hugged me gently, sobbing while I cried, too, and I buried my face in her shoulder.

I informed the others that I was awake by letting Yuki take a selfie of us and posting it in the group chat. I threw a tired smirk and a peace sign while Yuki just grinned like the happiest person in the world. Our phones nearly exploded with getting calls from everyone right after. One giant video chat later, we negotiated with the nurses and doctors and finally my friends were all allowed to visit me the next day. Airi and Ayato told us about their encounter with Siren Head: They had just reached the top of the tower and were 'lost in their thoughts' (I exchanged an amused look with the others, we all knew what they had actually been lost in) as they suddenly were on eye-level with the monster. They ran down to get back to the campsite, but Siren head had already blocked the way and left them no chance to escape, which let them to run deeper in the forest in an attempt to shake it. They had just reached the clearing and as the monster didn't come after them, they had thought to be safe. But thats when they got hit by the sound attack. 

It was a happy reunion, they all told me how happy they were to see me awake again and that I shouldn’t ever make them worry for me so much again. I promised to try my best, and we sat happily together for the rest of that day.

The police also visited me after my doctors said that were allowed to ask me questions. I described how I fought against the monster and how it behaved after I hit it with my knife. I had a bit of trouble to speak of it freely, but with Yukis support I managed to tell the whole story.

After two weeks of tests, getting my stitches removed, light exercises to build up my lungs to full capacity again and beginning of physical therapy, I was finally allowed to go home. I would be able to make a full recovery, had no damage to the brain and the only thing left from all this were scars and ocational nightmares.  
I was escorted outside by my Mom and Yuki followed closely behind, still on crutches. He had stayed with me almost for the entire time and Mom came to visit twice a day. I was constantly told by the doctors how lucky I was and that they were happy to see me make such a good recovery.  
I signed the release papers at the front desk and was told the date of when they would remove the plaster from my arm (the same day Yuki would get rid of his' around his leg).  
Finally stepping out in the sun, I took in a deep breath.

„Not as good as the air in the forest, but regarding the ‚animal life‘ there, this is a thousand times better, huh?“ Yuki asked me with a grin.  
„Yep, pretty much. I hope that four weeks in a coma are gonna be a once-in-a-lifetime kind of experience“ I responded.  
"Hell yeah, do never do this to me again please"  
We got in the car and my Mom drove us home.  
„I don’t care what air I breathe as long as I do it beside you“ Yuki said after a while. I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

„Then let’s be together for the rest of our life. I’ll be sure to bring a knife for eventual monsters“ I mumbled and felt him laugh.  
„Yeah. I can live with that“ he said quietly as I cuddeled closer to his chest and relaxed in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers!
> 
> Please note that this is the first story I ever wrote and therefore this is my first time to post something!  
> I apologize for any kinds of typos or incorrect sentences! 
> 
> Please feel free to tell me your opinion and/or constructive criticism!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Thank you for your time and I am looking forward to read your comments!
> 
> Greetings,  
> T_Hurricane


End file.
